Takes One To Know One
by DrainThisDisease
Summary: Drew just doesn't what he feels about Katie anymore, and with the amount of time he is spending with Bianca, maybe she's the one he wants. ONESHOT.


**A/N: **I'm Sorry. I haven't updated anything in forever. I wrote this a while back and decided to post this now. Enjoy. By the way this is based off the song **Takes One To Know One **by **You Me At Six**.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Degrassi or You Me At Six.

**Takes One To Know One**

_

You're pretty from afar, but far from pretty  
I wish this room would stop spinning  
So I could make up my mind

-

The small brunette in front of you wasnt who you thought she was. Her face hiden under a cascade of curls had a hint of vulnerability on her lips. You try not to fall back in love with Bianca DeSousa but your finding it hard not too. The lawyer to your side passes note after note towards you. Bianca signs away at each one in her beautiful curly script that reminded you of the Victorian era, which you heard about when paying slight attention in history. Each letter crafted to fluidly join with the next. Your girlfriend Katie does the same but it's expected from her, whereas Bianca should be painting graffiti on walls in jagged letters, not writing in perfect cursive script on court forms. You do the same on every form you get, but your writing looks like it belongs to a five year old who scribbles with crayon on everything not a 16 year old boy who's sitting in court filling in his witness reports.

_

Decide what's wrong, decide what's right  
And I'll decide this one in the light  
Where I feel alive

_

After your meeting with the lawyers you offer to walk Bianca home. Your mom had to work today and couldnt make it. It was now early evening and the streets were quite empty except for a few people roaming around. The street lights felt extra bright tonight, they reminded you of the interrogation rooms that police have in movies. You make small talk with Bianca, mostly about school. But when she questions you about how you and Katie are going, you quickly change the topic, avoiding the fact your feeling something for Bianca that you never had with Katie.

_

My head's filled with thoughts of discontent  
Time with you is time not well spent  
So I will run and hide

_

You drop Bianca off, leaving straight away, without a goodbye. When you get home, you check your phone, which has 7 missed calls, 3 voicemails and a text message. It's happened to be really late when you got in, but you really hadn't realized. You were too busy tangled up with thoughts of Bianca DeSousa to care.

_

I wish, I wish you didn't exist  
It's a shame you do  
Your plans are sad and not enough  
Not foolproof

_

The wall and you fist collide for the fourth time in a minute. Your knuckle throbs then goes red and numb. The walls paint chipped a bit and a small dent has formed. You cradle your hurt hand in the okay one and sit against the wall. The one thing your were trying to get out of your head is now your only thought. Bianca DeSousa.

_

Dropping names a day, you must be tired  
You're gonna spend your life on the outside  
I'll laugh in my spare time

_

At school you spend all day avoiding both Bianca and Katie. Your injured hand is now bandaged up, and when people ask about what you did you would respond with sporting injury, and of course they would sigh and walk away. It got you out of work for the day as it was the hand you wrote with.

_

You want to talk, and it says a lot  
That on the back foot you don't say that much  
You are in a reflective mood

_

The whole day you mostly spent on thoughts of Bianca and Katie. You skipped football practice and went straight on home. Katie rang numerous times and you ignored all of them, only to end up having a conversation on facerange. She asked if you'd been avoiding her, but you just lied and said you've been busy with court stuff. She believes you and offers to take you out for dinner that night. You reject and just say your really tired. She believes you once again. You feel bad betraying her, but even worse still pretending to love her.

_

It takes one, it takes one, it takes one, takes one to know one  
You're never gonna get it, no, you're never gonna, you're never gonna get it  
It takes one, it takes one, it takes one, takes one to know one  
You don't know me at all

_

Bianca doesn't show up for school and the meeting with the lawyers and you wonder whats going on. After school the next day you walk around to her house and you instantly know whats going on. Her dads out of jail. On the front steps of her house you see Bianca crying. You run up and and comfort her. Even though you know what's wrong you ask her anyway, and she tell you all the stuff you already knew and you don't mind. Drew Torres isn't a superhero, but you try your best anyway.

_

Are you gonna be, are you gonna be there for me?

_

School was a breeze, only because you spent little attention on each subject, and more in ways to break up with Katie. You knew its would be hard,but necessary. You told her to meet you at the dot after school. Everything you told her was the truth.

Later on that they your got a phone call from your lawyer telling you that Vince had been agreed bail. All you wanted to do was fall to your knees and cry. But you were stronger then that, and with teary eyes you rang Bianca and you knew she wanted to do the same. You both needed someone right now.

_

Are you gonna be, are you gonna be there for (It takes one to know one)

_

Your sprawled across your bed, her masses of curls on your chest. You both know you aren't safe from Vince, but you both felt safe here. It made her feel safe to hear your heart beat in your chest. You both know youre not invincible and you both have a long journey ahead, but your in it together, And that's all that matters...


End file.
